Zrada bolí
by HaileyDailey
Summary: Zrada nejlepšího přítele bolí. Dokáže někdy Jessica Allanovi zradu odpustit?
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitola 1.**

Viděli jsme, jak Willa poslal pryč. Robin nám řekl, že to on je ten špeh. Djaq se mu snažila něco říct, ale zarazil ji. Pak Robin odešel a my ostatní se vrátili do našeho tábora.

Když se Will večer vrátil a Robin nám vysvětlil, že skutečný zrádce, který donášel Guyovi, byl Allan, nemohla jsem tomu uvěřit. Ani jsem nechtěla. Teď jsem už Djaq chápala. Nejspíš tušila, že vyhnal Willa neprávem a že pravá zrádce je Allan. Naneštěstí to byla pravda. Nabídla jsem se, že půjdu nasbírat nové dřevo na oheň. Když jsem tak chodila po Sherwoodu, sbírání dřeva jsem vnímala jen napůl. Byla jsem hluboce ponořena do svých myšlenek. Proč to Allan udělal? Proč zradil své přátele a zaprodal se našemu nepříteli, proti kterému jsme tak usilovně bojovali? Já a Allan jsme byli přátelé od dětství, vyrůstali jsme spolu v Rockdale. Ale teď mi připadalo, jako bych ho vlastně vůbec neznala. Cítila jsem jen prázdnotu, až to přestalo být snesitelné. Nasbírané větve na otop mi vyklouzly z rukou, sesunula jsem se podél jenodho stromu a začala usedavě plakat. Nevěděla jsem, jak daleko jsem byla od tábora a jestli mě mohli slyšet. Plakala jsem a vzlykala. Neměla jsem ponětí, jak dlouho to trvalo, ale přestala jsem a pak prázdnotu vystřídala jiná emoce. Vztek. Byla jsem naštvaná že tohle udělal. Donášel Guyovi a teď se z něj stal náš nepřítel.

Vzpamatovala jsem se z toho. Popadla větve a vrátila se do tábora. Když jsem viděla tváře ostatních, poznala jsem, že můj pláč slyšeli. Nic jsem neřekla a začala rozdělávat oheň.  
Večeře se nesla ve veselejším duchu, než v jaký jsem doufala. Much nám vyprávěl veselé historky o tom, jak s Robinem putoval ze Svaté země. Už skoro dva roky jsme psanci, ale nikdy se nám o nich ani jeden z nich nezmínil. Společně jsme se smáli, jedli a byli jsem spokojení.  
Když jsme se najedli, šla jsem se ještě na pár kroků projít. Robin se ke mně připojil a prozradil mi, co mu Allan v hostinci řekl. Chápu, proč nedal Allanovi druhou šanci. Nemohl si být jistý, jestli mluvil pravdu nebo ne. Allan už v životě lhal tolikrát jen proto, aby si zachránil holou kůži. Myslím, že bych se zachovala stejně jako Robin. Kývla jsem na význam porozumění a zanechal mě v osamocení. Ještě několik minut jsem setrvaka na místě a pak zamířila zpět do tábora. Ulehla jsem ke spánku se zlobou v srdci.

* * *

Příštích pár dní uplynulo jako obvykle. Kradli peníze, když nějaký konvoj projížděl lesem, a rozdávali je chudým v Locksley, Nettlestonu a dalších vesnicích. A když jsme se několikrát vydali do Nottinghamu, viděli jsme Allana. Byl zázrak, že za tu dobu už Guyovi neřekl, kde leží náš tábor nebo že mu nevyzradil tajemství, že noční hlídač je Marian. Kdyby to udělal, čekala by Marian šibenice a Robin by mu to oplatil tak, že by mu tělem prostřelil šíp. Allan sám se dokonce odvážil přijít do Sherwoodu. Vydal se k našim úkrytům na peníze, ale my jsme je přemístili jinam dřív, než dostal možnost je sebrat. Navzdory tomu, že jsem se cítila zrazená svým nejlepším přítelem, jsem stále čekala na vhodnou chvíli, jak se k Allanovi dostat. Potřebovala jsem s ním mluvit. Robin nám sice řekl důvod Allanovy zrady, ale chtěla jsem to slyšet od něj na vlastní uši.

* * *

Už uběhly dva týdny od doby, do z našeho tábora odešel zrádce. Konečně se mi naskytla příležitost být s Allanem sama a mluvit s ním z očí do očí.

Chystali jsme se v noci do Nottinghamu vloupat se do úkrytu, kde má šerif uloženou válečnou truhlu s penězi. V hlavě se mi rýsoval plán, jak najít Allana, nenechat se přitom chytit strážemi a pak odejít z hradu, aniž by mě někdo viděl. Avšak teorie je lehčí než praxe.  
Dostali jsme se do hradu, lehké jako nic. Dostat se přes stráže, problém, který snadno vyřeší rána do hlavy. Dostat se do místnosti s truhlou, obtížnější. Hlídali jsme, zatímco se Will snažil otevřít dveře. Much začal sýčkovat. Když Will úspěšně otevřel dveře, John, Much a Djaq hlídali. Já, Robin a Will jsme šli dovnitř pro zlato.  
Když jsme měli plné 4 malé pytle, vyrazili jsme. Ale já řekla, ať jdou napřed, že se sejdeme v táboře. Než ale stačili něco namítnout, zmizela jsem za rohem. Možná tušili, že jdu najít Allana a možná ne. Plížila jsem se hradem a doufala, že budu mít štěstí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 2.**

Plížila jsem se hradem a doufala, že budu mít štěstí. Několikrát mě ale štěstí málem opustilo, měla jsem namále. Cestou jsem zneškodnila 2 stráže. Až se probudí, bude je asi hodně bolet hlava. Šla jsem chodbou, když vtom se přede mnou otevřely dveře a zděsila jsem se, že to bude třeba Guy. Ukázalo se, že to byla jen Marian. Vrátila se se mnou zpátky do jejího pokoje. Promluvila jsem s ní. Napřed mi nechtěla poradit, jde Allana najít, protože podle ní to bylo příliš velké riziko. Nakonec mi to přece jen řekla, poděkovala jsem jí a vydala se na pokračování cesty hraden. Než jsem odešla, slíbila mi, že o mě ani ostatních nikomu nic neřekne.

Přemýšlela jsem, co mu řeknu jako první. Rozhodně jsem mu to však nechtěla nijak ulehčit. Stále jsem byla naštvaná. Prostě mu to nedaruju. Konečně jsem došla k místu, jak mi radila Marian. Opatrně jsem otevřela dveře a nakoukla dovnitř. V pokoji nikdo nebyl. Vešla jsem dovnitř a zavřela za sebou dveře. Rozhlédla jsem se kolem. V téhle posteli se muselo spát lépe než v Sherwoodu. Neměla jsem čas prozkoumat místnost víc, protože jsem uslyšela blížící se kroky. Schovala jsem se za dveře, jež se po chvíli otevřely a vešel Allan. Tasila jsem meč hned, když je zavřela a podíval se na mě. : „Překvapení." promluvila jsem s neutrálním tónem v hlase

„Jess? Co tady děláš?" zeptal se překvapeně.

„Přišla jsem si promluvit."

„Nešlo by to bez toho meče pod mým krkem?"

„Jsi zrádcce, špeh. Myslel sis, že ti padnu kolem krku?"

„Zní to rozhodně líp."

„Nebuď směšný, Allane." chvíli jsem váhala, ale pak jsem sklonila meč.

„Neviděl tě někdo?"

„Přestaň předstírat, že tě to zajímá." odpověděla jsem mu zamračeně.

„Nepředstírám. Poslal tě sem Robin?"

„Robin neví, že jsem na hradě," zalhala jsem. V žádném případě jsem mu nehodlala říct o naší akci o odcizení šerifovy válečné truhly. „Ještě jsi Gisbornovi neřekl, kde leží náš tábor."

„To bych mu nikdy neřekl."

„Ale nepovídej. Jsi teď jeho člověk, jsi na straně šerifa."

„Ale to neznamená, že bych mu to vyžvanil, Jess."

„Marian mi řekla, že jim začínáš vyzrazovat naše tajné cesty do hradu."

„Tak podívej, už jsem to řekl i jí, jenom se snažím zůstat na živu."

„Zůstal jsi na živu, protože jsi nás zradil!"

„A co jsem měl dělat? Jsem radši živej než mrtvej!"

„Radši bych zemřela, než abych zradila tebe a ostatní!"

„Chtěl jsem s tím skončit, šel jsem Guyovi říct, že už to dál dělat nemůžu, jenže se tam ukázal Robin a nevěřil mi ani slovo.

„A ty se mu divíš? Máš ve zvyku lhát, aby sis zachránil krk. Robin mi řekl všechno."

„Co bys na jeho místě dělala ty, hm? Taky bys mi nevěřila?"

„Ano! A nevěřila bych ti a nevěřím ti ani teď. Byli jsme přátelé, vyrůstali jsme spolu. Dřív jsem tě tahala z kdejakých průšvihů a takhle mi to vracíš?!"

„Je mi to líto, ale ikdybych se chtěl vrátit, Robin mi další šanci nedá. Je to pryč."

„Jo, to máš teda pravdu. A nečekej, že ti to někdy odpustím, ty mizero jeden!"

„Allane!" ozval se zpoza dveří silný hlas, až jsem se toho lekla. Nebylo pochyb, byl to Guy. Schovala jsem se za dveře a Allan otevřel.

„O co jde, Guyi?" zeptal se ho.

„Hood ukral šerifovy peníze! Už zase! Nevíš o tom náhodou něco?!" byl vzteky bez sebe.

„Co? Ne, o tomhle jsem vážně nevěděl, přísahám." bránil se Allan.

Mezitím co se dohadovali, jsem se v duchu modlila, aby se o mě Allan nezmínil. Pěkně by si to odskákal. Mé modlitby byly zřejmě vyslyšeny, protože Guy za okamžik odešel a Allan zavřel dveře.

„Tak Robin, že neví, že jsi na hradě? Nejsem jediný, kdo tady lže."

„Nemohla jsem ti o tom říct. Ale zdá se, že se úspěšně dostali ven. Za ty peníze budou mít okolní vesnice jídlo na celou zimu."

„Bez legrace, ty to tak jednoduché mít nebudeš. Slyšela jsi Gisborna, všude jsou stráže a prohledávají hrad pro případ, že by tu ještě někdo byl."

„Očividně tu pořád někdo je a omě nepadlo ani slovo."

Pokrčil rameny. „Nejsem zas tak špatnej."

„Hádala bych se s tebou dál, ale je čas zmizet, účel své návštěvy jsem splnila." chtěla jsem vykročit ke dveřím, ale zarazil mě.

„Teď tam nemůžeš jít, můžou tě chytit."

„Já si nějak poradím, nepotřebuju tvoji pomoc." namítla jsem.

„Vážně?

„No dobře, ale to mezi náma nic nemění." odpověděla jsem po krátkém zaváhání.

„Jasně."

* * *

Když jsem se vrátila do tábora se smýšenými pocity, všichni kromě Djaq už spali. Začala se mě vyptávat, jak to s Allanem probíhalo. Povídaly jsme si tak dlouho, dokud se nám nechtělo spát. Ještě než jsem usla, zazněla mi v mysli její slova: „Věřím v jeho návrat."


End file.
